ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Disney's Wild Animal Kingdom
Disney's Wild Animal Kingdom is the fourth of four theme parks built at Niagara Disneyland Resort. Areas Disney's Animal Kingdom is divided into nine themed areas. Oasis * Oasis, is the park's main entrance, providing guest services. It features several animal habitats, including African spoonbills,Australian white ibis, babirusas, bronze-winged ducks, buffleheads, Chiloe wigeons, Eleonora cockatoos, Florida cooters, giant anteaters, hooded mergansers, hyacinth macaws,lesser whistling ducks, military macaws, Puna teals, radjah shelduck, Reeves's muntjacs, rhinoceros iguanas, ringed teals, rosy-billed pochards, ruddy ducks, scarlet macaws,spot-billed ducks, swamp wallabies, white-cheeked pintails, and yellow-billed teals. The main paths lead deeper into the park, and onto Discovery Island. Discovery Island * Discovery Island is located at the center of the park, in the middle of the Discovery River waterway. It is the "central hub" connecting the other sections of the park, with the exception of Rafiki's Planet Watch. The Tree of Life, the park's iconic sculpted, man-made Baobab tree, is located in this section and is surrounded by trails and animal enclosures showcasing Abdim's storks, black crowned cranes, black-necked swans, blue-and-yellow macaws, Cape teals, chitals, collared brown lemurs,eastern grey kangaroos, Galápagos tortoises, Greater flamingos, Knob-billed ducks, Lesser flamingos, Oriental small-clawed otters, plumed whistling ducks, red kangaroos, red-and-green macaws, ring-tailed lemurs, roseate spoonbills, saddle-billed storks, salmon-crested cockatoos,silver teal, white storks, white-faced whistling ducks, and woolly-necked storks. & Discovery Island only had 2 themed areas Discovery Island & Disneynature. Africa * Africa is one of the original areas of the park. Set in the fictional east African village of Harambe, this area contains several animal exhibits. According to Disney legend, Harambe was once part of a colony, but a peaceful revolution made Harambe self-governing in 1961. Today, Harambe is the starting point for tourists and students to observe Africa's animals in their natural habitats. The village is the namesake of the Harambe Wildlife Preserve, the fictional home of Africa's main attraction, Kilimanjaro Safaris. Guests climb aboard an open-sided safari vehicle for an expedition to see numerous African animals freely roam through acres of savanna, rivers and rocky hills, including addax, African elephants, black rhinos, blue wildebeests,bongos, bontebok, cheetahs, common elands, dama gazelles, gerenuks, Grant's zebras, greater flamingos, greater kudus, helmeted guineafowls, hippos, impalas, lions,mandrills, Nile crocodiles, northern pintails, nyalas, okapis, ostriches, pink-backed pelicans, reticulated giraffes, sable antelopes, saddle-billed storks, scimitar-horned oryx,springboks, warthogs, waterbucks, white rhinos, yellow-backed duikers, and yellow-billed storks. On the adjacent Pangani Forest Exploration Trail, visitors trek into the forest where animals such as black-and-white colobus monkeys, gerenuks, gorillas, hippos, Kenyan sand boas, kori bustards, meerkats, naked mole-rats, okapis, tarantulas, and yellow-backed duikers, as well as an aviary, are located. Asia * Asia the section's attractions are part of a fictional place, the kingdom of Anandapur (which means "Place of many delights" in Sanskrit and is not to be confused with the Kendujhar district's municipality of the same name that is in India). Disney legend states that during its history, the village was part of a larger kingdom, also called Anandapur, which was ruled by benevolent maharajahs. Since then, the "residents" of the village have devoted much of the outskirts to the conservation and study of the region's animal life. Anandapur comprises two villages: a riverside village that is also called Anandapur and Serka Zong (which is in the foothills of the Himalayas). Portraits of Anandapur's royal family (consisting of the maharaja and his wife) can be found in most of the businesses within the two villages, a map of the kingdom featuring both villages and their location relative to the mountains and river can be found on the wall of the Disney Vacation Club kiosk located there. Much like Harambe, Anandapur is now a center of animal research and tourism. At the Caravan Stage, these two "worlds" meet in Flights of Wonder, a live bird show where one of Anandapur's bird researchers educates a tour guide with a fear of birds about natural bird behaviors and the effects of habitat loss and conservation efforts on bird species, such as the black crowned crane and bald eagle. The Maharajah Jungle Trek leads guests through the forests and ruins outside the village, which are home to a number of animal species such as Asian fairy-bluebirds, Bali starlings, bantengs, bar-headed geese, Bengal tigers, blackbucks, black-rumped flamebacks, blue-throated barbets, collared kingfishers, common emerald doves, cotton pygmy geese, crested partridges, early bluebirds, Eld's deer,golden pheasants, golden-crested mynas, green junglefowl, green peafowls, hooded pittas, hoopoes, Indian rollers, iris lorikeets, jambu fruit doves, Komodo dragons, Lady Amherst's pheasants, magnificent ground pigeons, Malayan flying foxes, Mandarin ducks, Moluccan king parrots, New Guinea masked plovers, Nicobar pigeon, northern white-cheeked gibbons, orange-bellied leafbirds, pheasant pigeons,pink-headed fruit doves, pink-necked green pigeons, plum-headed parakeets, red-headed parrotfinches, Rodrigues flying foxes, sarus cranes, scaly-breasted munias, siamangs, silver-eared mesias, sooty-headed bulbuls, Timor sparrows, treron pink-necked pigeons, white-headed munias, white rumped shamas, wompoo fruit doves, yellow-throated laughingthrushes, and yellow-vented bulbuls. Nearby, Kali River Rapids is a river rapids ride along the fictional Chakranadi River through a rainforest, past an illegal logging operation and down a waterfall. Looming in the distance behind Anandapur is the Forbidden Mountain, the home of Expedition Everest which is a roller coaster ride through the Himalayas where passengers will encounter a Yeti. DinoLand U.S.A. * DinoLand U.S.A. is inspired by the public's general curiosity about dinosaurs. The fictitious Dino Institute and its surrounding facilities attract those with a scientific interest in the long-extinct animals, while Chester and Hester's Dino-Rama recalls the many roadside attractions that were once scattered throughout the United States. Like the other sections of Disney's Animal Kingdom, there are animals on display. Camp Minnie-Mickey * Camp Minnie-Mickey was themed as a rustic summer camp, Disney characters including Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Henry Hugglemonster, Summer Hugglemonster, Koda, and Thumper. The area's main attraction was Mickey's Animal Carousel is an carousel with animals on it instead of the horses. & an splash pads attraction where kids can get there bathing suits on & get soak, an kids roller coaster, Henry Hugglemonster Safari Show & an Henry Hugglemonster Attraction. Rafiki's Planet Watch * Rafiki's Planet Watch, is a section for young children and with families and the only section of the park connected to Discovery Island, and is also connected to Africa. Guests board the Wildlife Express Train for the short trip to and from the area, which consists of three sub-areas. Guests first encounter Habitat Habit!, where they can see cotton-top tamarins and learn about the efforts to protect these endangered primates in their natural homes. Along the way, guests can also learn how to provide animal habitats in and around their own homes. Conservation Station showcases the various conservation efforts supported by the Walt Disney Company. It also gives a behind-the-scenes glimpse into Disney's Animal Kingdom's animal care facilities, including a veterinary examination room complete with a two-way communications system so the veterinary staff can answer guest questions. Outside, Affection Section is a petting zoo featuring goats,sheep and other domesticated animals. Other animals seen are ball pythons, blue-and-yellow macaws, blue-tongued skink, boa constrictors, butterflies, central bearded dragons, chinchillas, chinchilla rabbits, citron-crested cockatoos, common brushtail possums, corn snakes, Costa Rica zebra tarantula, death's head cockroach, Dexter cattle, Dominique chickens, Eleonora cockatoos,emperor scorpions, eclectus parrots, fennec foxes, ferrets, giant African millipedes, golden lion tamarins, gray rat snakes, green tree pythons, Guinea hogs, Gulf Coast Native sheep, hermit crabs, hyacinth macaws, kinkajous, llamas, Madagascar day geckos, Madagascar hissing cockroaches, Madagascar tree boas, Nigerian Dwarf goat, Nile monitors,North American donkeys, opossums, pygmy goats, rats, rat snakes, red-and-green macaws, red-cockaded woodpeckers, red-crested turacos, roughneck monitor lizards, San Clemente Island goats, savannah monitors, Solomon Islands skinks, spectacled owls, striped skunks, tamanduas, tarantulas, tawny frogmouths, tawny owls, tenrecs, Tunis sheep, two-toed sloths, uromastyx, variable hawks, and vasa parrots. Rafiki's Planet Watch had 2 themed areas Rafiki's Planet Watch & Pride Rock. Beastly Kingdom * Beastly Kingdom, 'is a themed area that features mythical animals such as unicorns, dragons, and sea monsters, featuring realms of both good and evil creatures: The evil side was to be dominated by Dragon Tower, a ruined castle home to a greedy fire-breathing dragon who horded a fabulous treasure in the tower chamber. The castle was also inhabited by bats who planned to rob the dragon of his riches. They were to enlist the guests' help in their scheme and whisk them off on a thrilling suspended roller coaster ride through the castle ruins. The climax of the ride was to be an encounter with the evil dragon himself, resulting in a nearly barbecued train of guests. The good side was to be home to Quest of the Unicorn, an adventure that would send guests through a maze of medieval mythological creatures to seek the hidden grotto where the unicorn lives. Finally, the Fantasia Gardens attraction was to be a musical boat ride through animal scenes from Disney's animated classic, ''Fantasia. The ride was to feature both the crocodiles and hippos from "Dance of the Hours" and the Pegasus, fauns, and centaurs from Beethoven's "Pastoral." '''The Hearts of the Jungles & Rainforests * The Hearts of the Jungles & Rainforests, '''was a themed area from the jungles & to the Rainforests. this area had an indoor Tarzan Roller Coaster & Tarzan's Treehouse, an Tarzan Show & more. Nighttime entertainment * ''Rivers of Light'',' similar to ''World of Color from Disneyland Resort, This show will be at the park's Discovery River, featuring mist screens, floating lanterns, music and lighting. * Circle of Life: '''An 360 Celebration of the Animal Kingdom, featuring mist screens, fireworks, music, fountains, lighting, lasers, with Disney's The Lion King) (1994) and has clips and songs from The Lion King, The Jungle Book, Tarzan, Brother Bear, Pocahontas, Finding Nemo, Bambi, The Good Dinosaur, Dinosaur, The Wild, A Bug's Life, and Winnie the Pooh. This show will be at the whole park. * '''Harambe Nights, '''is an nighttime parade. Restaurants and shops The park contains four table service restaurants: * '''Rainforest Cafe, a themed restaurant chain operated by Landry's, located just outside the main entrance (also accessible from inside the park). * Yak & Yeti, an Asian-themed restaurant located in the park's Asia section. * Tusker House, located in Africa and one of the park's original quick-service restaurants, was converted into a buffet restaurant. * Outback Steakhouse Tusker House hosts "Donald's Safari Breakfast" and "Donald's Dining Safari Lunch," a character-dining event where guests enjoy a buffet while meeting Donald Duck and other Disney characters. There are seven quick-service restaurants located throughout the park: * Flame Tree Barbecue, on Discovery Island * Pizzafari, on Discovery Island near where Camp Minnie-Mickey was. * Restaurantosaurus, in DinoLand USA * Tamu Tamu Refreshments, in Africa * Yak & Yeti Local Foods Café, in Asia * Henry & Summer's African Cafe, '''in Camp Minnie-Mickey * '''McDonalds, '''in Camp Minnie-Mickey, Africa, Asia & Discovery Island As with other Walt Disney World theme parks, Disney's Animal Kingdom has other locations and carts that offer snacks and beverages Oasis '''Rides & Attractions: * Wildlife Express Train – Oasis Station * Wildlife Express Train, is a short railroad that takes guests at Disney's Wild Animal Kingdom from 9 Themed areas of Animal Kingdom. On the ride, guests get the chance to see a little of the Animal Kingdom backlot, including animal holding buildings for rhinos and elephants, among other animals. It takes about an full circle tour to Animal Kingdom to go from Oasis railway station, from all 9 areas & back where we start. * The Oasis Exhibits, '''is an exhibit attraction. '''Dining & Refreshments: * Rainforest Cafe Shopping: * Garden Gate Gifts * Discovery Island Discovery Island Rides & Attractions: * The Tree of Life, '''is the park's iconic sculpted of the castle, man-made Baobab tree, is located in this section and is surrounded by trails and animal enclosures showcasing Abdim's storks, black crowned cranes, black-necked swans, blue-and-yellow macaws, Cape teals, chitals, collared brown lemurs,eastern grey kangaroos, Galápagos tortoises, Greater flamingos, Knob-billed ducks, Lesser flamingos, Oriental small-clawed otters, plumed whistling ducks, red kangaroos, red-and-green macaws, ring-tailed lemurs, roseate spoonbills, saddle-billed storks, salmon-crested cockatoos,silver teal, white storks, white-faced whistling ducks, and woolly-necked storks. * '''Discovery Island Trails, '''is an trail attraction. * '''Wildlife Express Train – Discovery Island Station * Discovery River Boats, was an attraction at Disney's Wild Animal Kingdom. The boats docked at the Discovery Island and in Asia. The ride was a non-stop trip that brought the passengers near to the Tree of Life and past all the lands of the theme park. During the journey, the guests would be shown small animals that had been brought on board. The captain would walk the aisles and point out other items on the trek. The ride was similar to the Jungle Cruise at the Magic Kingdom, however there was little to see exclusive to the ride. * Discovery Island's Grand Carousel, '''is a carousel attraction at the center next to the Tree of Life. Discovery Island's Grand Carousel only had Animals instead of Horses. * '''The Runaway African Mine Train, '''is an indoor/outdoor mine train roller coaster at Disney's Wild Animal Kingdom. A similar ride, Big Grizzly Mountain Runaway Mine Cars at Hong Kong Disneyland. The attraction features Audio-Animatronic Fired-breathing Dragon as well as a backwards section. '''Dining & Refreshments: * Eight Spoon Cafe * Flame Tree Barbecue * Rainforest Cafe * Isle of Java * The Smiling of Crocodile * Dawa Bar Shopping: * Island Mercantile * Disney Outfitters * Creature Comforts Disneynature Rides & Attractions: * Earth, '''is an Circle-Vision 360 Attraction. * '''Disneynature's Swings of Nature, '''is an Wave Swinger attraction. * '''Disneynature Exhibit, '''is an exhibit attraction. '''Shopping: * Disneynature Store Africa Rides & Attractions: * Kilimanjaro Safaris, is a safari attraction at Disney's Wild Animal Kingdom, It simulates an open-sided safari ride through the savanna of East Africa. * Wildlife Express Train – Harambe Station * The Pangani Forest Exploration Trail, is a walkway next to Kilimanjaro Safaris at the Disney's Wild Animal Kingdom. from which visitors can see African animals. It is about three-eighths of a mile in length. There are "research students" positioned at most locations to give information about the animals and answer questions. * Harambe Village, '''is an village like Main Street U.S.A. with dining, entertainment & shopping attractions. * '''Wild Africa Trek, is an additional paid experience at Disney's Wild Animal Kingdom. It is a three-hour guided trek simulating a bushwalk through the wilderness for the first half and traveling through the savanna on a VIP safari vehicle for the latter half. * African Swings, '''is an Wave Swinger attraction. '''Dining & Refreshments: * Outback Steakhouse * Harambe Fruit Market * Harambe Market * Mahindi * Tamu Tamu Refreshments * Tusker House Restaurant Shopping: * Ziwani Traders * Mombasa Marketplace * Duka La Filium Asia Rides & Attractions: * Expedition Everest — Legend of the Forbidden Mountain, is a steel roller coaster built by Vekoma at Disney's Wild Animal Kingdom. The ride is themed around the Yeti hiding in Mount Everest. * Wildlife Express Train – Asia Station * Kali River Rapids, is a river rapids ride at the Disney's Wild Animal Kingdom in the "Asia" area. It is themed as a rafting expedition along the Chakranadi River, courtesy of "Kali Rapids Expeditions". In keeping with Disney's Wild Animal Kingdom's message of conservation and environmental protection, this attraction deals with illegal logging and habitat destruction. * The Maharajah Jungle Trek is a themed wildlife trail attraction at Disney's Wild Animal Kingdom. It is in the Asia themed land, the Kingdom of Anandapur. It shares this area with the Kali River Rapids white water raft ride and the Expedition Everest runaway train rollercoaster. * The Beast, '''is a Hyper steel roller coaster designed by Bolliger & Mabillard at Disney's Wild Animal Kingdom. A similar ride, Diamondback at Kings Island. The coaster has a 235 ft, lift hill with a 210 ft-drop, featuring 10 total drops and a top speed of about 80 mph (130 km/h). * '''Raging Spirits, is a roller coaster attraction at Disney's Wild Animal Kingdom. This ride it similar to Indiana Jones at Disneyland Paris. * Dragon Mountain, '''is a steel roller coaster. A similar ride, Loch Ness Monster at Busch Gardens Williamsburg. * '''Flights of Wonder, '''is an stage show with many birds. '''Dining & Refreshments: * Anandapur Ice Cream Truck * Royal Anandapur Tea Company * Yak and Yeti Restaurant * Yak and Yeti Local Food Cafes * Warung Outpost * Thirsty River Bar and Trek Snacks Shopping * Yak and Yeti Shop * Serka Zong Bazaar * Mandala Gifts * Maharajah Jungle Trek Shop * Flights of Wonder Shop Rafiki's Planet Watch Rafiki's Planet Watch Rides & Attractions: * Affection Section, is an petting zoo attraction. * Conservation Station, '''is an interactive exhibit attraction. '''Shopping: * Out of the Wild Pride Rock Rides & Attractions: * Pride Rock, '''is an pathway walkthrough attraction. visitors could walk a pathway that led to an observation deck on the top of Pride Rock. * '''Festival of the Lion King, is a live stage musical performed in Disney's Wild Animal Kingdom. The show uses songs, dance, puppetry and visual effects to portray a tribal celebration in an African savanna setting filled with lions, elephants, giraffes, birds, zebras and gazelles. In this theater environment, Festival of the Lion King is a traveling celebration presented by Simba and his friends (including a band of four human singers). The show is in the form of a revue, and not a condensed version of either the film or Broadway show. * Timon and Pumbaa's Virtual Simulator Safari, '''is a motion simulator attraction. (ways you can go on their safari The Jeep, or The Boat. * '''Hakuna Matata River, '''is an Splash Pad attraction. * '''Zazu's Fly School, '''is a Suspended Family Coaster built by Vekoma designed specifically for families. * '''Simba's Beastly Playground, '''is a playground attraction. * '''Timon and Pumbaa's Jungle Park, '''is a playground attraction. * '''Scar's Boney Playground, '''is a playground attraction. * '''The Journey of The Lion King: The Ride, '''is an unique 'trackless' 4-D dark ride. which is Based on the film guests will take a Vehicle and Ride to Journey to Pride Rock. '''Dining & Refreshments: * Timon & Pumbaa's Hakuna Matata Cafe * Pride Rock Restaurant Shopping: * Pride Rock Store Camp Minnie-Mickey Camp Minnie-Mickey was themed as a rustic summer camp. It served as a meet-and-greet for Disney characters including Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Henry Hugglemonster, Summer Hugglemonster, Koda, and Thumper. Camp Minnie-Mickey has over 2 themed areas Camp Minnie-Mickey & Henry Hugglemonster's Safari of Adventure. Camp Minnie-Mickey Rides & Attractions: * Journey into the Jungle Book, '''is an boat ride at Disney's Wild Animal Kingdom. * '''Mickey's Animal Carousel, '''is an carousel attraction * '''Mickey & Minnie's Swimming Hole, '''is an water area. * '''Pocahontas and her Forest Friends, '''it was a live show at Disney's Wild Animal Kingdom. * '''Mickey's Petting Zoo, '''is an petting zoo attraction. '''Dining & Refreshments: * Pizzafari * Camp Soft Serve Shopping: * Mickey & Minnie's Safari Store Henry Hugglemonster's Safari of Adventure Rides & Attractions: * Henry Hugglemonster's Safari Adventure, is an stage show. * Henry & Summer's African Cove, '''is an water area. * '''Henry's Jungle Cruise, '''is an audio animatronic boat ride like Jungle Cruise at Disneyland & Discovery River Boats at Animal Kingdom. The attraction simulates a riverboat cruise down several major rivers & themed areas of Animal Kingdom. Park guests board replica tramp steamers from a 1930s British explorers' lodge and are taken on a voyage past many different Audio-Animatronic jungle animals. & an audio animatronic Skipper Henry Hugglemonster takes you on a tour. * '''Henry & Summer's Jungle Zoo, is an zoo attraction. * Category:Niagara Disneyland Resort